


A Twist of Magic

by LadyNoir007



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Q's a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007





	A Twist of Magic

Q had only been working with these mortals for a few years now, and yet all of the things they did were still very confusing. He was getting used to it though, and he was still praised every day for having good computer skills, and being so precise about everything. But truth be told, it wasn’t always just him. 

 

Q had been born a witch, like his mother and father before him. And he did put his powers to good use a lot of the time .But things didn’t always go well for him. Like that time he accidentally gave the infamous James Bond a love potion and the man had followed him around like a hopeless puppy for two days

 

And since then, he and James have gotten on a lot better. Well, after the few days of making up for the odd behavior and well, a nice time back at the agent’s flat being wined and dined was also a nice touch too. James proved to be a lot more caring than what people assumed. Q lavished in the attention constantly.

 

Except for right now.

 

And speaking of the agent, he was currently in his office, bothering the Quartermaster with all intention of pissing him off. Or at least that’s what Q was thinking. 

 

"Come on, Q. Just fifteen minutes. You need the break." James said leaning over Q’s desk and trying to get him to pay attention to him. Q shook his head. "Sorry, James. Can’t. Busy. Please leave." Q said as he typed furiously on his laptop.

 

Q heard his office door open and he looked up to see Eve walking in with a few fat files in her hands. “Those are for me aren’t they.” Q said lamely. 

 

"Yes, sweetie, they are. Sorry." She said as she set them down on the corner of the Quartermaster’s desk. 

 

"Q, really, you have to take a break your eyes are going to fall out of your head." James said moving around to the other side of his desk. Q glared up at him and told himself mentally not to give in. Not to give in to the temptation to make his tie turn into a snake or something. 

 

"I will take a break in a few. Just let me finish this, James." Q said looking pointedly at him. James sighed and looked over at Eve. "He’s going to work himself to death, you know that right? Please tell me you are on my side, because he’s being stubborn and it’s getting difficult to deal with."

 

Okay that was the final straw. The Quartermaster sat back in his chair and relaxed his body, hands resting lightly on the arm rests. Q looked at James and with a steady breath, and a whole lot of mental concentration, he wiggled his nose. Over James’ argument to Eve he could hear the sound of his buckle undoing itself and the zipper going down as well…

 

And right in the middle of James’ rant, the agent’s pants fell to the floor.

 

Eve gasped, eyes wide as dinner plates, and James looked down at his perfectly tailored trousers as they lay on the floor. He cleared his throat and grabbed up his trousers, zipping and buckling them quickly. Q silently cheered at the way his face turned red. 

 

"Now, if you two would please excuse me, I’ve got precious coding to do." Q said smugly as he looked between them. Eve nodded and scurried out of the room, leaving James staring after her. 

 

"Did you see that? It’s like they did that by themselves!" James said, looking at his belt buckle and back to Q.

 

The Quartermaster shrugged, putting the most innocent look on his face as he turned back to his computer. 

 

"I have no idea of what you’re talking about, Darling." he said, a smirk winding across his face as he began typing again.


End file.
